Once Upon a Twin
by Denyregrets
Summary: Hermione didn't know when it had happened but it had. Straight after her adventure of third year, she finds herself on a different path that she thought. Spending the summer at the Weasley brought her a new friendship with the most unlikely person..but also feelings she hadn't experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon A Twin

Third year had been a long and eventful year. With Buckbeak and Sirius, Hermione was overwhelmed just thinking about what had happened. Harry had been in danger yet again. Seemed like every year something was always trying to kill him. They had been incredibly lucky that she was given a time turner for her classes. They woulnd't have been able to save Sirius or the winged bird horse otherwise.

Hermione looked around her home. She had been home for a couple of weeks in the summer now. She had already finished her homework that was assigned. She was currently packing her things to head to the burrow for the rest of summer. Her parents had decided to go on a second Honeymoon and had asked if she could stay with her friends. They were never that close, ever since they had found out Hermione was a witch they were always distant. She knew they loved her but they couldn't treat her the same anymore. It didn't bother her as much as it used to. She just wanted them to be happy.

Her items fully packed she headed downstairs to wait for Mr. Weasley to arrive through the floo. He had gotten it connected for this one trip. Courtesy of Headmaster Dumbledore. As she sat down her parents had come in to join her to watch telly.

"Now Hermione be polite to Mr. and Mrs. Weaasley, write to us now and then okay sweetheart" Her mom told her smiling at her.

"Yes mum, I will. I'll send an owl later this summer once I have something to talk about! I'm sure with those boys it wont be long" Hermione said chuckling. Her parents nodded and that was that. A few minuttes later the fire turned green and made a woosh noise. Mr. Weasleyy appeard suddenly.

"Hello Hermione! Are you all packed ready to go? Mr. and Mrs. Granger lovely to see you again, thank you for letting Hermione spend the summer at our home, the boys are excited to see her, especially Ginny." He said happily. After a bit of small talk he grabbed her trunk and they both stood in the magically enlarged fireplace. He threw floo powder and shouted "THE BURROW" and in a flash they were gone.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and accidently tripped into someones arms. Looking up she saw a mischievious smirk.

"Woah there Granger, only been here a few seconds and already falling for me eh?" He said chuckling.

Hermione blushed and pushed him away. Standing up she dusted off the remains of ash of her clothes. She looked at the twin.

"Very Funny Fred" Hermione said sarcastically. Fred looked at her with slight surprised for a moment before laughing.

"Exactly Granger, thanks for noticing" Chuckling to himself, he gave her one more look before he headed out to find George.

"The boys are outside playing quidditch Hermione, Molly will have lunch ready soon, why dont you go get them, run along now" Mr. Weasley said to her smiling. Hermione nodded and made her way outside to the back.

It was a beautiful day, perfect for quidditch she guessed. Looking up she saw the boys at full speed, including ginny who was hovering around. She stood there watching.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted, she turned her broom and started diving towards her. Hermione made her way to sit at one of the tables outside.

Ginny came down and jumped of her broom, racing towards Hermione, she threw herself to give her a huge hug.

"Hi Ginny! I see you're enjoying the summer"

"I'm so excited youre here, the boys are driving me crazy! I hate being the only girl here! Harry and Ron just good around and Im pretty sure the twins are doing something dangerous in their room again!" She exclaimed dramatically. Hermione laughed.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her seat and engulfed in a hug. Shaking her head and gathering her composure she looked up and saw Harry, with Ron behind him.

"Hi Hermione! You're here finally! I missed you" Harry said happily. Ron nodded at her " Hey Hermione"

"Hello boys, I missed you too Harry! You lot best come in, your mom is about to serve lunch" She said bossily. The boys and Ginny nodded and followed her inside.

She made her way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was bustling her way around, and noticed the twins there with their wands out.

"STOP THAT GEORGE FRED! NO MAGIC! NO..PUT THAT DOWN" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them. "GET OUT..GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN"

The twins laughed even harder before they began to run away from their mothers wrath. Hermione walked toward Mrs. Weasley when she felt something crash into her and holding her to keep her from falling. She gasped and looked up.

"Oh ho ho, again Granger? It's only been a few minutes, did you miss me that much?" A smirking Fred was looking down at her. Hermione pushed him away and smacked him. He laughed even more, with a wink he ran away to catch his twin and away from his mother.

Infuriated at him, Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, is there anything you need help with" She said politely. Mrs. Weasley turned around with a smile and shook her head.

"Hello dear, welcome, no thank you, everything is set, why don't you take a seat" She said. Hermione smiled and nodded at her.

A few minutes later, they were all seated at the table eating Mrs. Weasleys delicious lunch. The twins telling a hilarious story of a prank that they had done to Harry and Ron earlier in the week. It was nice to be with her boys again.

Once lunch was over Ginny dragged her to their room. The boys had gone back outside to play quidditch.

"Honestly Hermione, it has been the worst, they don't include me in anything. How has your summer been so far" Ginny asked.

"It's been okay, I finished our assignements earlier last week. Mom and Dad are going on their second honeymoon so there was much talk of their vacation. How has Harry been?"

"He arrived just a few days ago, he's been spending all his time with Ron. The first day he got here, he looked as if he hadn;t been sleeping, but hes been alright now" Ginny said thinking back on the last week.

Hermione nodded, worried about Harry. Deciding not to pry she asked Ginny about her summer. They spent the rest of the day chatting and gossiping about the upcoming year. After they had dinner, her and the boys sat in Ron's room to discuss the previous year. They were talking about Sirius when she heard commotion in the hall. Opening the door to check what was happening, she heard Mrs. Weasleys shouts and the twins laughter. Lookind at the hall she saw them standing huddled in the doorway of their room. At that moment Fred turned around and sent her a wink before closing the door. She shook her head, and closed the door. Harry and Ron looked at her sheepishly as they took out wizards chess. The res of the night was spent taking turns playing chess and talking before they headed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Twin Chapter 2

The summer days passed by in a blur for the golden trio. The house was filled with excitement at the coming event, the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley was given tickets for everyone, including Harry and herself. The days leading to the match, The Burrow was buzzing with bets and non stop quidditch arguments between the Weasley siblings and Harry. Even Mrs. Weasley had joined in on some of them. It was over all a nice summer. Hermione had managed to also have the boys begin their summer assignments.

Both Hermione and Ginny were woken up at dawn by Mrs. Weasley "Ginny, Hermione, get up and get ready, breakfasts downstairs. Hermione dear, will go go wake up Harry and Ronald?

Hermione nodded at the Weasley patriarch. She quickly dressed in the outfit she had laid out the previous night. Normal jeans and a fitted sweater. The weather was getting chilly even among the summer. She made her way to Ron's room and knocked. Not hearing a reply she walked in to see both of them still sleeping. Harry, however was moving around, talking in his sleep.

"Harry..Harry wake up, it's okay Harry, just a nightmare..wake up" She said worriedly as she shook him awake. He muttered a few words before he opened his eyes. Looking up at Hermione then at the sleeping form of Ronald. Taking a look outside the window he turned back to her.

"Hermione..sorry..nightmare, what time is it?" He said groggily. Rubbing the sleep of his eyes and strecthing.

Hermione shook her head at his antics, and replied " It's nearly 5, you need to get up and get ready, Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is ready. Get Ron up..see you downstairs." With that she headed out the door towards the kitchen. She was lost in thought at Harry's worried face after waking up that she didn't see as she walked right into the arms of Fred. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to see him smirking down at her.

"Morrningggg Granger, this again? Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but third time, Granger, that's a charm..you couldn't wait to see me again huh?" He said huskily as he held her still. Hermione blushed red and glared at him. She attempted to remove herself from him but failed. This only made Fred chuckle "Now now Hermione, I'm just giving you what you want"

Hermione furiously pushed him away, her blush scarlet on her face. "As if, I wasn't paying attention is all, quit making fun of me Fred!" Fred smirked at her response. Amusement clear on his face. "Whatever you say Hermione"

Scoffing she turned and pushed him out of the way to continue making her way down to the kitchen. 'oh that asshole...he didn't have to keep me there' she thought angrily. Sitting next to Ginny she began to make her tea and serve herself breakfast.

"You alright Hermione? Your face is red" Ginny asked with concern. Hermione nodded at her.

"Yeah just ran into one of the twins, you know how they are" She said annoyed. Ginny nodded knowing very well.

Ten minutes later the Weasleys were all awake having their tea except for her boys and Fred. Halfway through her toast, they had come down and begun to eat. Hermione continued to sip on her tea, occasionally glancing up. Her eyes often falling on the twins, specifically on the Twin that had been annoying her all summer, Fred.

"Alright you lot, lets get going. It's a bit of a walk" Mr. Weasley said getting up and grabbing his backpack. The Weasleys excited all gathered their things and followed their father.

"Amos and Cedric are waiting for us alrady there" Mr. Weasley said trying to hurry them up. After a twenty minute hike they arrived at what seemed an open clearing. Two men were seen around an old boot in between them. Confused Hermione just followed them.

"Kids this is Amos and Cedric Diggory, you probably seen Cedric at Hogwarts" Mr. Weasley introduced them. Both Ginny and her gawked at Cedric and they shared a look before giggling. The boys oblivious to their secret.

"Hey Cedric" The twins greeted, Cedric smiled and nodded back.

"Okay it's about to activate, everyone touch the boot, hurry!" Mr. Weasley yelled at everyone. Hermione and Harry gave each other a confused look before their hands were force to touch the boot. Before she could ask a sudden gust of wind and then she felt herself as if in a vacuum. She could barely see the rest but managed to hear Mr. Weasley yelling "LET GO NOW" a few minutes after they had began to travel.

They landed with a heavy thud. Hermione felt as if she had been washed in a machine. She looked up and noticed they were in a large field and with many people seemed to arrive. There was a hand extended in front of her. Looking further up she saw Fred had extended his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and stood up dusting herself off.

"Thank you Fred" She said smiling at him. He nodded at her "Portkeys are tricky"

"Portkey?" She asked confused.

"It's a used for long distances" Fred explained.

She nodded and made a note to look of portkeys when she got back to Hogwarts. She made her way and followed the rest of the Weasleys. They came upon an area that seemed to have rows and rows of muggle tents.

"Ah here it is, this is ours, come on boys best get settled in" Mr. Weasley said as he moved the flap and went in. Harry and Hermione again looked at each other then back at the tent which the others were going through. They followed and their jaws dropped at the sight of the tent. Inside was a weekend cottage that fit everyone including a full size kitchen.

"I love magic" She heard Harry said from next to her. Hermione agreed whole heartedly, in awe of what she had just seen. She made her way to Ginny who had already claimed the first bedroom for both of them.

They freshened up and had lunch before Mr. Weasley allowed them to explore, but not before letting them know rules. Especially looking at the twins who looked sheepish and innocent. They all nearly ran out and made their way to look at the different stalls. She purchased herself a Red for Bulgaria scarf while Harry got himself an Ireland hat. They were enjoying the different sweets before they were gathered by Mr. Weasley and they made their way to the match. The horde went up what seemed to be never ending stairs until to her surprise they made it to the top box, next to the Minister of Magic Himself. Hermione then understood how they had gotten tickets, Harry. After a slight confrontation with the Malfoys, in which Mr. Malfoy insulted Mr. Weasley, they sat down and made themselves comfortable.

Trumpets and a large band was heard, signaling the beginning of the World Cup.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd was going wild with excitement. Crouch had announced the opening and the mascots. She was baffled when she had to hold a drooling Ron back from spilling over when the creatures called Veela came out to dance. Harry at least was sitting and didn't seem too fazed by them. Looking over to the Twins, she saw George being held back by Fred, who was still also in his seat. She made a note to look the creatures up later and why it affected some and not others.

By the end of the match, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Everyone else seemed to be in the mood to celebrate the Irish win although Bulgaria caught the snitch. People were cheering and drinking. Their display of magic illuminating the fields. While hearing Mr. Weasley mutter about irresponsibility. Walking back with Harry and Ron, she noticed the Twins talking with Ludo Bagman, but they didn't seem happy. Once back in the tent, they all discussed the highlights of the match and played a few games. After a couple of hours, they headed to bed, falling asleep immediately.

"GIRLS WAKE UP, GET UP WE HAVE TO GO…PUT YOUR SHOES ON HURRY!"

Hermione woke up with a bolt. She saw Ginny confused but hurrying to put her shoes on. Loud screams echoed through the tent. Looking up in schock at Mr. Weasley she could see he was panicking with his wand out ready to fight. Surprised and scared she hurried and slipped her shoes on, grabbed her wand and coat. e

Mr. Weasley gathered them quickly "It's an attack, run out in pairs, be safe, hide, George take Ginny..NOW LETS GO" he yelled as he pushed theme out the door.

Hermione looked at Harry who looked back at her terrified. They ran. She grabbed his hand and Ron's and ran heading to the woods. She didn't know where she was heading, all around her where people running away and screaming. Then she saw them, cloaked in black hoods and a white mask, Death Eaters. They had people suspended in the air torturing them. Feeling the dread knowing Harry was in danger she pulled him and ran faster.

Hermione stopped, her body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't breath.

"We…. ..ld be..o..o..okay …here" She said gasping attempting to catch her breath.

"What was that Hermione, what kind of attack, who were those people in the cloaks" Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

Hermione looked at him worriedly "Harry, those are death eaters! Voldemort's followers…I don't know what's going on, Mr. Weasley said it was some kind of attack.. right Ron?" Hermione turned to see if Ron was okay, but he was not there.

"RON" She shouted and looked at Harry who had begun to panic. " He was here…I grabbed him.."

"Hermione where's Ron, we have to find him! Let's go Hermione we have to go back what if he is in trouble" Harry said fast. Before Hermione could say anything, Harry bolted "come on Hermione!".

Hermione attempted to follow him "HARRY…WAIT HARRY" she yelled after him but couldn't reach him. Walking into the direction he went, she attempted to make out her surroundings but the forest was dark, she could hear screams in the distance. Hermione didn't dare use Lumos, she didn't want to be found. She could hear the screams getting louder, she was almost back at camp. Hermione still had not found Harry or Ron.

"We what do we have here, lost are you witch?" a sinister voice said. Chills went up Hermione's spine, as she quickly grabbed her wand and turned around. A hooded figure stood a few feet away from her, wand pointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stared directly at the death eater mask. She began to shake but didn't dare put down her wand. The death eater began to circle her as if stalking its prey.

"What's your name girl" he snarled at her. Hermione stood silent, refusing to answer, wand at the ready. Her heartbeat faster with every step he took.

"Must be a dirty mudblood if you're not answering, isn't that right" He said as he moved closer to stand at the end of her wand "Incancerous" his spell was out before she could react to deflect it. Ropes appeared and quickly bound her. Her wand dropping on the floor as she fell. She screamed for help.

"Silencio!...no one's going to come save you mudblood" He bent down to look at her. "Let's have a little fun shall we. I'll show you what your lot is good for"

Hermione struggled against the ropes trying to move towards her wand. The more she struggled the tighter the ropes got on her body. Tears began falling down her face.

'someone...help me' she yelled in her head.

"Finite...CRUCIO"

The pain was unbearable, she felt like she was on fire. She creamed out in pain, finally able to hear her voice again. She wriggled on the floor from the pain, feeling the ropes digging into her skin. The death eater laughed with every whimper she made.

"How did that feel pet" He cooed. He knelt and put his hands to her face, running his finger until he reached her lips. He parted her lips with his thumb.

Hermione bit down hard on his finger. He quickly removed his hand away from her.

"AGHHHH YOU BITCH" He yelped in pain. " Mudblood bitch" he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down towards him. He pressed down over her to keep her from struggling. His hands began to caress her hair, moving them down slowly.

"NO GET OFF ME…STOP NO…..HELLLP HELP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The death eater, who had taken of his mask, laughed harder. "No one's coming for you pet, I need to teach you how to respect your betters" he said happily as he continued to caress her. "Difindo" He muttered. She felt the cold air hit her legs as her jeans ripped. Fear and pain is all she felt. She braced herself for what was about to happen. She felt his hand at her thigh when she heard shouting.

"STUPEFY….STUPEFY"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"FINITE"

The Spells came at the death eater from the forest and he flew backwards from her. Hermione felt the ropes disappear. Scrambling on the floor to move she felt her body spasm in pain. She suddenly felt someone next to her. Looking up ready to run she saw Fred with a a terrified look on his face. "F..f..red"

"GRANGER" Was the last thing she heard as she passed out. Falling limp on the ground.

Fred looked down at Hermione's body on the ground. Looking up at his twin with a murderous look on his face. "Bind him and Drag him"

George nodded to Fred and ran to where the death eater was thrown. Ginny looked at Hermione and Fred in shock.

"Fred…is she…is she okay" She asked in a small voice, the unsaid question easily read in her tone.

"Does she look fucking okay" he snapped at her. He saw her flinch and his face softened. "Sorry Ginny, I'll carry her. I just hope we got here in time. Where the hell is Harry and Ron". He turned back to Hermione's body. He took of his cloak to cover her and gently scooped her up into his arms. She felt so light. He saw his brother run back towards him, a grimace on his face.

"Fred…he's gone, I tried to find him, he must have apparated away"

Fred looked at his brother with a hardened look and nodded "Let's find the others, Ginny grab her wand, keep both of your own wands out, we don't know if there is more". He adjusted Hermione in his arms, he felt little spasms and knew she had been tortured. He felt anger course through his body as he thought what she had gone through.

"Mom will know what to do" Ginny said in a small voice. Her eyes tearing up at looking at Hermione's body.

The twins and Ginny made their way to find the others. George using a spell to find them that Ginny had not heard of before. After what seemed hours, they finally found the others. They walked into the clearing where Harry and Ron seemed to be having a heated discussion with Minister Fudge. Walking up to their father, they looked up and saw the dark mark up in the sky. Their eye grew wide.

"Dad!" Ginny cried out and rushed to hug him. Everyone turned around to see them.

Harry looked at Ginny run then his eyes wondered over to the twins. Noticing that one of them was carrying someone. He stepped closer and the lumos from one of the aurors showed him who the twin was carrying.

"HERMIONE…HERMIONE" Harry shouted as he ran towards the twin. Ron stood for a moment before following him as well.

"Is she okay...what happened?" Harry heatedly asked the twin. "Why are you carrying her?"

Fred looked down at Harry's face. "She was attacked…we found her bound with a death eater"

Harry's eyes grew in shock, guilt filling him as he remembered leaving her. " I…I left her. We had lost Ron and…I'm sorry...I shouldn't have ran…what happened to her!"

Fred looked at him angrily but said nothing and turned to his father "Dad we need to get back to the burrow she needs to be looked at by mom"

Mr. Weasley finally looked at his sons, noticing Hermione. "Let's go. Minister please, we must go"

Minister Fudge looked at the teens "Wait a minute, he said a death eater, who was it, where is he?  
He questioned them.

George looked up at the minister "Sir, we used Stupefy to save Hermione but when I went to check him to bind him he was gone"

"Dad come on" Fred said loudly. Mr. Weasley nodded and motioned them to follow him. Leaving the Ministry group.

They walked quickly in silence to a clearing. Mr. Weasley took out a watch and said "portus..grab hands and hold on. Fred don't let go of her"

"I wont" Fred said.


End file.
